


Check-Up

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Bisexual Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrepentant porn, Weird Sex, misuse of medical instruments, piercintyre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: "Okay, Trapper, now turn your head and cough."
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Kudos: 24
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).



> Written for "weird sex" on my [Banned Together Bingo card](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com).

Hawkeye wiggled his fingers into the glove and snapped it into place around his wrist. Trapper started at the clearly identifiable sound, particularly since it was one they both heard often, sometimes thousands of times in a marathon OR session. He peeked over his shoulder and said,

"Gloves, Hawk? Suddenly you're squeamish about fingerin' me?"

"Of course not," Hawkeye said primly. "I just thought I'd liven up our sex life with a side dish of the unusual."

"I'd hardly call that unusual, except for the circumstances," Trapper said sardonically. Hawkeye grinned at him, though Trap had turned his face back to the pillow. He looked like he was biting the corner in anticipation.

"Just strap in, Trap," Hawkeye said. "Enjoy the ride."

"You're goin' to use a strap-on?" Trapper joked. "This better be a helluva ride, then, if you're goin' to use me like a pony."

"I wasn't planning on it, but Frank's magazine of Japanese sex toys would certainly come in handy."

"Good thing Frank is on R&R," Trapper said. "We don' get enough time together as it is."

On the cot, Trapper was balanced on his knees, his ass waving temptingly in the air. Hawkeye patted his bum, then leaned down so that his breath would warm the inside of Trapper's thighs. Parting his cheeks, he slowly licked a stripe from his tailbone down, with a particular focus on Trap's hole, which he laved until it was wet and shining. Then he lifted his head again and inserted two fingers.

"Hawk," Trapper breathed, "what are ya doin'?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hawkeye asked, even though his two fingers were barely inside Trapper. He kissed Trapper's coccyx again. "I'm preparing you for my loving intrusion, of course."

"Oh go on, Hawkeye, seriously." Trapper huffed out a laugh against the pillow. "If that's your sexy talk in bed, no wonder the nurses talk about you behind your back."

"They do not!" Hawkeye said in mock outrage. "I'll have you know I'm very much in demand for the supply tent. I'm booked _whole days_ in advance!"

"Exhibit A," Trapper said, "behold, the doctor who doesn't book patients, but timeslots for having sex with nurses." He paused. "Where exactly do I fit into this schedule?"

"You don't need to make an appointment," Hawkeye murmured into the skin of his lower back. "For you, I'm always available."

Then he pressed his fingers inside deeper until he found Trapper's prostate, which he stimulated gently; he was rewarded with a throaty moan from Trapper, who moved restlessly, pushing back against Hawkeye's hand.

"Okay, now, Trap. Turn your head and cough."

Trapper went still for a moment, even though Hawkeye's fingers were slowly rubbing deep inside.

"What are ya doin' _now_ , Hawk?" he asked, even as his body betrayed him, loosening up and relaxing into the pleasure Hawkeye knew he was giving him. Hawkeye squeezed Trapper's ass with his other hand, reassuringly.

"You're a doctor, Trap. Surely you know?"

"Well, I mean, yeah, basically. But I thought we were havin' sex, not playin' doctor."

"Trapper, when it comes to you, I'm _always_ playing doctor." He was rewarded with a chuckle from Trapper—which quickly turned into a gasp when Hawkeye scissored his fingers. Then he added a third, which Trapper's hole swallowed up greedily.

"Ya know you should have outgrown that long ago, Hawk," Trapper murmured, and Hawkeye began to move his fingers back and forth. He massaged Trapper's prostate again, then reached around beneath him and fisted Trapper's cock, which was dripping obediently enough from the sensations Hawkeye knew he was eliciting in Trapper's supple body.

"It's important that you stay healthy as you get older," Hawkeye said. "Besides, the army requires the prostate exam." He pulled his fingers free. Stripping off the glove, he tossed it aside, then grabbed the tube of surgical jelly and used it to slick up his own cock. It was rare that he got to top, because Trapper had hang-ups about bottoming sometimes, but every once in awhile Trapper would give him their secret signal, the one that meant he was in the mood.

"Usually I don' get my prostate exam done in my tent from my lover," Trapper said, then sucked in a sharp breath when Hawkeye slid inside him. Hawkeye kept going until he was completely seated, then he paused.

"I _am_ a doctor," Hawkeye said. "I have the degree and everything, and unlike Frank, mine didn't come from a Crackerjack box."

"So am I healthy, doc?" Trapper said around a jaw-cracking moan. He pushed back against Hawkeye when Hawkeye started to pull out a little. Hawkeye put a hand in his back and shoved him back down.

They moved together, in a rhythm they had perfected long ago, in what Hawkeye liked to call "the art of homosexual sex during wartime," and before long Hawkeye was rocking into Trapper as they both moaned.

Trapper, with his huge dick that Hawkeye could barely circle with his hand, came first; he crammed the pillow into his mouth, body racked with tremors, as he shot his load across the olive drab blanket on the cot. Trapper's heart was racing so fast Hawkeye could feel it throbbing around his dick, which was still completely submerged in Trapper's body. Hawkeye closed his eyes; the sensations of Trapper squeezing around his cock were making his vision spotty and his own dick jerked and plumped up with more blood in anticipation of orgasm.

"Trap, you do seem… perfectly health...y…" Hawkeye stuttered through the firm compressions of Trapper's passage around his dick. He lost it then, muffling his own shout with his fist as he spilled into Trap.

When he finally mustered up the strength to draw back out of Trapper, they were both panting in an almost perfect counterpoint to each other.

"Ah, good, good," Trapper said, short of breath. "Glad I check out."

"It was a satisfactory check-up indeed," Hawkeye mumbled, falling to his cot next to Trapper. "Time to take a peek inside."

"Say what?" Trapper asked, even as Hawkeye smooshed the come around that was dripping from Trapper's hole.

Hawkeye took another minute to catch his breath; to calm his pounding heart. Then he dangled the metal instrument in front of Trapper.

The speculum gleamed in the light from the swinging bulb above the cot, and Trapper tensed, but Hawkeye swept his hand up and down Trapper's back, soothing him with his touch.

"Just need to examine you more thoroughly," Hawkeye said, as he inserted the lubed-up speculum. He carefully opened it, and made approving noises even as Trapper moved restlessly on the cot.

His cock was already growing again, his impressive length and girth never ceasing to amaze Hawkeye, even as Hawkeye enjoyed the sight of his own semen coating the inside of Trapper's body.

"Ready for round two?" he asked, and closing it, slid the speculum back out. Trapper groaned, but it was a sound of pleasure, not reluctance.

"Ya know it, Hawk," he said, then flipped them over. "Only now it's _my_ turn." He pinched Hawkeye's nipple. "Ya are gonna get the same _treatment_ , so prepare yourself."

"Okay, doctor, what's the course of action for this?" Hawkeye obscenely stroked his cock, and Trapper pinched his nipple again. Hawkeye winked. "I'm always ready for you, you know that."

"Get ready for _this_ ," Trapper said, and they didn't speak for a long while as Trapper examined him from the inside out—with his cock.

END


End file.
